Harry Potter and the new Witch
by DancersKickAss03
Summary: There is a new witch from america at hogwarts! what is harry to do?


Disclosure: I do not own anything related to HP!  
  
  
  
Main character: Kayla Lewis and Harry Potter  
  
Age: 14  
  
Year: 5th  
  
House: Gryffinder  
  
Boy/f: Harry Potter  
  
Personality: Prettier than Cho Chang. Kayla Has one parent. Her father is the minister of magic in America. She was transferred to Hogwarts because her ex-boyfriend hurt her and because her teachers thought she could do better at Hogwarts and there is only one school for witchcraft in America so her father sent her to Hogwarts.  
  
  
  
Harry Potter and new witch  
  
By: me  
  
5-7-2002  
  
  
  
Kayla sighs as she looks outside of her father's car. She hears the pounding sound of the raindrops hitting the windshield and feels gloomy. Kayla looks at her father and says, "What if none of the students like me?" Her father turns and smiles a very warm smile, "Don't worry Kayla, you are very pretty and very sweet," he says, "Who wouldn't like you?" " I dunno." Replies Kayla sleepily. She looks outside again and notices Kings Cross approaching slowly. Kayla try's to think happy thoughts of her new school, Hogwarts.  
  
After five minutes have passed they finally reach Kings Cross. Kayla looks outside and grabs her wand. "Father is it ok if I use a spell to repel water off me," Kaylas says quietly, " I don't want to be soaked from the rain." " I don't know….what if a muggle see's you?" He reply's. Kayla nods her head and jumps outside. Her Father then pops out and says something to himself. Kayla suddenly feels dryer and looks at her father. Noticing him smiling. "Thanks dad." Kayla says smiling. He just smiles and grabs her a cart and lays her bags on it. " Do you want to carry Sakura?" Her father ask picking up Kayla's owl cage as Sakura gives a soft hoot. "Sure." Kayla takes the cage from her father and they make their way to Kings Cross.  
  
When they get to platform 9 and platform 10 her father looks confused. "Now how did Dumbledore say how to cross into platform nine and three –Quarters?" Kayla says calmly. Her father looks at her and rubs his chin. "I think you run in between the platforms," Her father replies. Kayla turns around and looks at the wall separating platform 9 and platform 10.  
  
She feels skeptic but starts to walk toward the wall. As she is about to walk straight ahead she closes her eyes. She opens them and is staring at the scarlet steam engine called the Hogwarts Express train. Kayla looks at the train and takes in a breath of air. She looks around her and sees many different colored robes. She sees owls of all color hooting at each other including Kayla's owl, Sakura. Sakura is a North American striped owl. Kayla looked down at Sakura and smiled that she was so lucky to have her as an owl.  
  
Kayla hears footsteps approaching from behind her. She looks behind her and notices her father walking toward her with her bags. "Now what do I do?" Kayla says while looking around expecting some sign up sheet or something like that. "You climb into the train and find a compartment before they are all gone." Kayla looks behind her and notices a girl her age with middle length brown hair and a fluffy multi colored cat in her arms. " I'm sorry I couldn't help listening," said the stranger, " you must be new and I figured that you were my age because you are tall for a first year." Kayla continued to stare at her and said quietly," I'm sorry I didn't catch your name--?" " Oh sorry, my name is Hermione Granger, I'm a fifth year." Replied Hermione rather quickly. Kayla stared at her and noticed her British accent. She then thought ' maybe we can be friends' and Kayla smiled at the thought.  
  
" My name is Kayla Lewis and I am a fifth year to." Replies Kayla smiling. Hermione looks at her owl and her eyes light up. "Wow, what a beautiful owl!" exclaims Hermione. Kayla blushes, feeling happy and says, " Her name is Sakura." Kayla looks at Hermione's cat and smiles saying," Your cat is very beautiful, what's her name?" " It's a he by the way his name is Crookshanks." Says Hermione. Kayla's smiles once more at the cat and turns to look at the train. " Kayla you better hurry the train is leaving in 10 minutes." Says Kayla's father. Kayla looks at her father and hugs him. " Bye, dad!" yells Kayla following Hermione as they entered the train.  
  
  
  
  
  
Please review! You can email me at: ryoko2490@yahoo.com  
  
Bye! 


End file.
